


Betrayals

by Jusmine



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusmine/pseuds/Jusmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short vignettes on the various betrayals (canon and fanon) of and by the Rider family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and possibly not up to my usual standards, but it’s the first thing that I’ve written in about a year, and it feels awesome to finally be writing again! Up next: SpyFest fic to write! ^_^

This wasn’t what John had expected to find here. It sure as hell wasn’t in his job description, and he would have remembered if it were brought up in the extensive briefings that he’d gone through for this mission. He was quite sure that he wasn’t required to be a prostitute.

But Jesus _Christ_ , with the noises Yassen was making, the younger man might as well be a prostitute himself!

John decided to worry about both that and about his wife back at home, later.

Much later.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was common knowledge that Ash was in love with Helen. He’d followed her around like a lost puppy for long enough that John, genius boy that he was supposed to be, should have figured that out.

Maybe he had, though, he realized with a sinking heart. Maybe he had, and he just didn’t give a damn.

Ash pushed the button.

So what if Helen was on the plane, too. The bitch had let him make a fool of himself. She’d probably been laughing about it with _perfect John_ all along.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Looking at the young, blond boy riding his skateboard skillfully and effortlessly back and forth in front of the house, Ian couldn’t help but think how fucking good Alex would be at the “family business.”

John and Helen wouldn’t want Alex to be a spy, and neither did Ian. But no matter their opinion on the matter, MI6 would come sniffing around the boy sooner or later.

If he was trained, they might come early; Alex might die. If he wasn’t trained, there would be more time for him to live, but the ending would be even more certain.

It was a dilemma, and Ian knew he should let Alex be normal for as long as he could be, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they would recruit him no matter what, and the boy should have at least a fighting chance.

Ian trained him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

It was a bit like looking into an interactive photo album, Yassen reflected. The boy was younger than John had been, but he had the same determination, the same composed brown eyes, and he cocked his hip in the same flirtatious way that John always had.

Some might have seen it as a kind of betrayal, biting at the lips of your long-dead lover’s fourteen year old son, but it felt like revenge for John’s lying, and that was something that Yassen could live with.

Maybe someday he’d tell young Alex just to see that look of betrayal on a face that was a near perfect replica of John’s.

Maybe someday soon.


End file.
